Caracal and the seven : an animus sandwing tale
by Nadder99
Summary: In this romance/adventure/supernatural/ tale , join caracal as she experiences life the hard way . This story takes place an estaminet 50 years in the future form now a day wings of fire (wof) .
1. Chapter 1 : two dragons in the desert

Two Sandwings were in the desert , on their way to the sand village . The lead one had a leather bag around her shoulder , and in it was an egg . "Oh , starling . " said the male lead sandwing , who's dusty scales glinted in the afternoon sunlight . The sky was cloudless , the wind only brushing the tips of their horns . The sandstone fence of the large village was visible , and the long tarp that was used as a roof . The scar pain den was to the left of it , attached by a wall extension . Queen thorn decided to extend the scorpion den 30 years ago , and that was when she started her reign . " I feel it shaking . " cried the starling , who crouched to open her bag . " we must get to the village . " urged hyena , shoving the vibrating egg back into the bag . Starling glares at hyena , and then they both started speeding up towards the large civilization , with two guards at the door . Starling skittered to a stop at the doorway , panting with hyena by her side . " name and occupation ? " asked the large guard , who starling recognized as the son of six-claws . " I'm hyena , and this is my partner starling , and our egg is hatching . " the thick Sandwing's eyes went wide , and he opened the doors . " head to your home as quick as possible . Just don't let it hatch while the wolves are out . " starling tanked him , and rushed past the streets of dragons . Their small adobe was tucked in between two large poles holding up the tarp above them . Just as hyena who was trailing behind her catcher up to starling , she was in their house . As starling went to. Pull out the pale yellow egg , she was surprised to feel smooth , small scales . She pulled out a small dusty yellow hatchling , with bug bile eyes . " gurb ? " mumbled the tiny little dragon , her tiny little claws kicking at the air . Starling and hyena shared this moment together , each smiling at each other . The tiny little dragonet flipped her tail back and forth , smiling .


	2. Chapter 2 : a lie , cruelty and revenge

**Note : just remember that this is rated for violence , so make sure that you can handle 13+ stuff . Otherwise , enjoy !**

A tiny little dragonet was walking around in the scorpion den . She was turning one , and her parents decided to let her see it . " look , look , look ! " she cried , pointing to a booth with a bunch of caged scavengers . " yes , caracal , those are the tiny scavengers in that book that you read . " her mom starling replied , as caracal tugged on her claws . " can I get one ? " caracal pleaded , her sandwing barb swaying back and forth . Her mom looked at her , and smiled . " I'm afraid that we don't have enough to sell for one , and they are a lot of work . " her dad , hyena , responded . Caracal pounced on her tail , running in a tiny circle . A sandwing passing by looked at her with a snide look , as a spray of sand hit him in the face .her mom pulled out a small straw hat , and put it on caracal's head . She then started walking with her parents , pulling off a thread of her hat . A couple younger Sandwings raced by them , and caracal looked at them with admiration . " can I can I can I ?! " she said , bouncing on her feet . Her mom and dad looked at each other , and smiled . " yes , dear . You can play with the other Sandwings . Just come back at sunset , cause we will be keep walking . " her mom watched her run away , but then hyena grabbed her by the tail . " just stay out of trouble , okay ? " he said , listening his grip . She bounded off , just sharing him say over the crowd , " and stay safe ! "

Caracal rushed through the tight crowds , tucking in her tail as most of the Sandwings did . She was only as tall as a dragon's limb , so she could fit through the dragon crowd . " hey , guys ! " she said , going between two stands . A group of young dragonets were in a tight circle , all of them reasonably taller than caracal . " hey , " said one of the kinder ones , his scales a little darker than a normal Sandwing's . The tallest one had a hoard of emeralds in front of him , and his tail curled around them . " cool treasure . " she said , and went to touch one of the emeralds . The sandwing hissed at caracal , his tail rattling . " they're mine . " he said , taking a step forwards . Caracal knew that she was smaller than him , but she didn't step back . " ibex , she just a dragonet . Just let her see one . " said the dark scaled one , his brown eyes filled with concern . Ibex looked at caracal , then the other Sandwings , and offered a jewel for caracal to see . The little dragonet stared at the emrald , looking at the green reflection of her in it . After holding it for a couple of seconds , ibex ripped it from her grasp . " where did you get it ? " she asked , her blue eyes staring at his green ones . " I didn't get it . " he said , craning his neck in an odd way . " I stole it . " caracal wasn't effected on the slightest , for her vocabulary wasn't the best at times . Ibex looked confused at her small reaction , but his face changed when a large beefy sandwing stepped in . " what are you restless kids up to , you know that you're not allowed back h-?! " he stopped talking , when his multi-coloured eyes fell on the emeralds . " who stole those ?! " he said , a crowd circling the two booths , as dragons squeezed by to look at what it was . " It...r- " ibex cut off the other sandwing , pointing at caracal . " it was her ! " he said innocently , as caracal just stared at them with confusion . " a small dragonet ? " hpsaid the guard , pointing at caracal , who was sitting with her tail over her talons . " she's older than she looks . It's all part of the ' fake and steal ' plan , sir ! ". Caracal looked to see that all of the other Sandwings had ran away , including the one who was nice to her . She looked in the crowd to see him , but he then quickly hid himself among the many dragons . " come with me . " said the guard , grabbing caracal by the wrist . Another dragon grabbed all of the emeralds , and put them in a pouch . Of course , caracal thought that this dragon was just walking with her somewhere . She looked around for her parents , but they were on the other end of the scorpion den . The guard who took the emeralds studied one , and then put it back in the pouch . " these are worth a total of $300,000 sand coins . " the thin dragon said , and caracal noticed a scar running down one of his eyes . " and the price is punishment . " the thin dragon brought out a long whip , that ended with a series of spikes . Caracal turned her head , her smile slowly fading as the dragons frowned at her . The sandwing with the whip stood in front of caracal , and then whipped her in the back . Pain zagged through her lower back , and she gave a scream of pain . The whip hit her again , leaving red blood where the whip once was . Caracal cried for her parents , but they either couldn't hear her , or couldn't reach her . After a series of more painful whips , the cruel dragon backed away . " sir , you gave her more than there are needed . " said one of the guards , with concern in his voice . " I had a rough day . One more , and I'll be done . " the other guard went to stop him , but flinched as the Sandwing hissed at him . Caracal was on the ground , panting , with beads of sweat going down her forehead . The guard took out the whip , and just when he was about to whip her , caracal thought 'what a mean dragon that I hate . " . One of the stands near by was selling pocket knifes , and they all flew off of the table . Yellow magic surrounded them as caracal shot them at the guard . Little did she know of her animus magical magic powers , one of the blades went right threw his skull like a knife cutting threw butter . The corpse fell to the ground , and all of the dragons stared at caracal . The little dragon felt tears running down her eyes , but just as she was away from the crowd , something hit her in the back of the head .


	3. Chapter 3 : 10,950 days

30 years later..

'I am awake . ' a sickly pale Sandwings thought , deep underground . She didn't bother to stretch her wings , or walk around , because after thirty years she knew that she would never walk again . The black metal bindings that held her legs and wings to her body were old and rusty , but never weakened . A metal bowl circled her forehead , disabling her sight . The head gear was hooked up to hundreds of wires that all were firmly held to the wall . Her animus magic was unless in this condition , or otherwise she would escape . The sound of footsteps was heard , and caracal twisted her ears to hear it , because they were the only things that she could move . Her hearing skills were phenomenal l because they were her only sent that she could use . "So , ever wonder what we do with our animus dragon ? " said a rusty voice , that caracal remembered as " kiote " . " no , this is only my first day of guard duty . " said a new voice , which caracal didn't know . The sound of clanking keys was heard , and a rusty door opening . The footsteps were getting louder , and caracal guessed that kiote was showing this new guard herself . "this is one that we got thirty years ago . " said kiote , who was poking caracal's left leg with some sort of prodding stick . " I've already read about the contraption on her head . " said the new guard , and the stick brushed caracal's thin face . " yes , the magnesium shell disables her animus skills . " she cringed as one of the guards stepped on her long tail , but it was held down to the ground with metal . " where did you find her ? " asked the new dragon , who from the sounds of it was circling caracal . " about thirty years ago , one of the first dragons that they got here . She was only a year or so , from what I hear , when they caught her . Do you want to see how we feed her ? " they sound of shuffling claws was heard , and as usual , two tubes went up her nostrils . A pumping noise was heard , with a lot of grunting , and a gas went into her lungs . Caracal's mind started to calm down , and sleep came upon her .

She woke up , as usual , with the taste of grinded meat in her mouth . From what she had heard over her three decades , every time that they put her asleep , they force fed her to eat . They would then rush her limp body back , and put all of the metal pieces where they belonged . She exhaled from her nostrils , and relaxed . Her bones constantly ached , and she never had the joy of eating. ' I wonder if this is how I will die , ' she thought with a mental moan . ' no friends . No life . And never seeing the sun . ' the wires supported her skinny body as she let loose of all her body , just hanging from them . She then did her usual meditation ritual , where she connected to animus roots . In her mind , a blur of blue and green light ovens swirled around a dragon . This dragon was just an outline , and was hovering in air . She tried to sharpen her focus on this mystery dragon that she dreamed about constantly , but every time she did so , the outline would just get fuzzy . " to aid or to sin " said the dragon , who was now talking in a thin voice . " to choose or to force . " he said , they blue and green light getting brighter . " a power to use or to not ? " , and then a blast of light shot from his eyes .


	4. Chapter 4 : the rare word new

She woke up to hear a squeaking noise . She then tilted her ears towards it , recognizing everything .

Multiple claws scraping on stone .

Squeaking of some sort of object .

A door opening .

She felt the strings connected to her head vibrate as wind hit them . A surprisingly new feeling came as the wires were being altered . She had the sudden impulse to lash her head , but she resisted , wanting to know what was happening . Some sort of wood platform was being put underneath her , and her sharp claws dug into the wood . New wires were being placed around her hips and back , and the sound of hammering was heard . The wires tightened , and caracal was forced into a crunch . The sound of dragons walking as they pulled her made caracal's limbs shake . This was the first time ever that they did this to her , or anything . They rolled her far , about a minute ride . After the ride , she felt a great exposion to the air . The journey ended as the cart was pulled to a stop . She heard a faint shuffle of claws , and a dragon clearing his voice . The dragons who had brought her must have walked away , because she could not sense their presence anymore . " animus dragon . " said a deep voice , that had a powerful meaning to it . " we have captured you thirty years ago in our prison . " caracal held on to every word , for she knew that use could use it in some way . " we will unbound your mouth , enabling speech , if you promise us not to use fire , or any other methods of attack . " he stopped talking , then corrected himself : " twitch your left ear to agree , your right if you want to stay here another fifty years . " she quickly twitched her left ear , wanting to hear her own voice . She always imagined it to be managing and creepy , and a low tone , but she never ever had the chance to remember . Snap ! The wire fell off that held her mouth shut for so long , and fell on the ground with a clank . She opened her mouth , her tongue feeling around her teeth . Wasted. " she said , hearing her oddly unemotional and high pitched voice . " my life . Never seen the world , never even seen myself , and treated like an animal . It want my choice to be raised this way . I even grew up its no friends . And the guards never even bothered to communicate with me . They just poked me , and shoved food up my mouth while I was asleep . It's like I don't even exist . " she paused , waiting for someone to talk . " no respect . Put her back , and- " the voice was cut off as a new dragon talked . " unblind her . " said a high female voice , that was old like the other one . Claws scraping on stone was heard , and it got louder as the dragon approached her . She heard a mumble of voices , and then the dragon stopped walking . A buckling noise and some sort of clipping near her cheek-bones , and then some sort of leather was removed from where her eyes were . And then caracal saw for the first time in thirty years .

Authors note : I deleted half of my story my holding the backspace with my elbow , ugh , so from here and on is not the original , but a " TOTALLY BETTER VERSION ! "


End file.
